Dawn of Minecraft
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: The story of Minecraft's creation


Dawn of Minecraft

At the early beginning of the Multiverse the Wizard's Markus Perrson and Prometheus Brine or Notch and Herobrine as they were better known approached the head Wizard YaMeuch with an experiment:creating a World out of digital matter YaMeuch saw the promise and launched a concentration of digital matter into the Void barren part's of the Multiverse Notch and Herobrine then began construction starting by making a square cube of rock then adding the essential's:Cow's Pig's Sheep and Chicken's and after the genetic sequence was perfected Human's then tree's grass and an ocean unknown to Notch however Herobrine had made a black barren dimension he called the Nether where he began creating as well soon filling it with infinitely burning rock and lava seeing Notch's creation's inspired him to make his he created a creature made of ash fire and skin he called it a Ghast next he contained lava in bedrock and gave it sentience he called it a Magma Cube next he gave a burning pile of stick's sentience he named it a Blaze seeing he needed humanoid's Herobrine combined a pig with a corpse making Zombie Pigmen he then gave them golden sword's and made them fight the monster's he created this amused Notch saw that the people who inhabited the Overworld as he called it could manipulate the element's that took the shape of cube's and recorded the finding's in his research Notch then noticed Herobrine was missing an noticed the increase in cosmic mass he investigated and found the Nether shocked of how nightmarish it was he confronted Herobrine and ordered him to destroy the pocket dimension Herobrine refused and told Notch that his creation's were just as good as his Notch then pointed out how evil everything looked and asked if he was Herobrine pondered this and said that he was'nt evil he just wanted to have fun he then cast Notch out and opened a portal in the sky of the Overworld purple energy shot out and formed hand's that shot a hole in the earth that was once a village it then filled with a toxic ooze from it walking corpse's then climbed out and ate the flesh off of human's skeleton's came to life wielding arrow's an spider's increased in size lastly Herobrine combined leave's reptile's and sulfur into a being people called a Creeper as it snuck up and exploded Herobrine then retreated to the Nether Notch then fought back and added magic to the world and taught the people to use it by way of book's a war then raged that tore the world apart until a young sorcerer discovered the element Obsidian and used it to create a portal to the Nether Notch then mounted an assault young warrior's charged in and killed any monster that stood in there way they also had unexpected help from the Pigmen who fought with them Notch then reached Herobrine in his fotress the two then faced off in a battle that ripped the fabric of there universe creating a rift that reached the Void Notch then use lightning to push Herobrine in knowing that nothing not even a Wizard could survive in th Void when pushed in Herobrine conjured a rope and took Notch with him the two then died much in the fashion when a human is exposed to th vaccum of space only it unleashed an explosion caparable to the big bang that expanded the rift in the Overworld's space.

Afterward the people began to rebuild making village's and building to there own delite the old tell the tale of the Wizard War to the young the monster's Herobrine unleashed still plague the Overworld fortunately the Zombie's and Skeleton's don't come out at daytime as they attained a weakness to sunlight after there master died and the Spider's become dosile in the Nether the Pigmen try an make the best of there world forming tribe's farming as best they can some people venture into the Nether to help them by bringing food and soil a well as wood in the Void the magical energy released allowed a new pocket dimension and new life to form the people who dwell within are tall black creature's people call Enderman named after there home dimension the End they travel to the Overworld taking block's out of curiousity they are protected by the mighty Ender is with all World's this one had a strange beginning and it's future will be determined in time.


End file.
